The present invention relates to an improvement for a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation device. Upheld by struts at the internal sides of a lower casing, a diaphragm is thus securely attached to the bottom of an upper casing whereby air blown by the first-aid person will not flow back to the upper casing and enter his/her mouth through the lower casing, and in addition the patient's breathing air will not leak into the upper casing.
The mouth-to-mouth resuscitation device currently on the market is as as shown in FIG. 11 wherein the lower casing 2 incorporates a certain number of struts 3 and under stationary conditions these struts 3 uphold a diaphragm 4 which maintains an appropriate distance relative to the upper casing. When the first-aid person is blowing air toward the patient, air exhaled from the patient will blow the lower casing 2 upward so that the diaphragm 4 will be closely connected with the upper casing 5 to prohibit air exhaled from the patient from flowing back into the upper casing. Notwithstanding, if the patient's breathing strength is too weak to blow the diaphragm upward and the passage into the upper casing remains open, and the air is allowed to flow back into the rescuer's mouth, and providing air exhaled from the patient is carrying germs, or spittles coughed out or thrown up by the patient, which may carry AIDS virus. This is likely to cause the rescuer to be infected and therefore results in a great risk to the rescuer.
Viewing those defects found in the conventional hear-lung supportive device, the inventor thus has devoted himself to the research and therefore has accomplished the improvement through the experience of design and production in relevant field and continuous modifications and tests.